A vehicles having a rear bumper attached to a rear section thereof and also having a reflector attached to the rear bumper is known (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 10-194038 (FIG. 1) and 2008-290605 (FIG. 1)).
A vehicle discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-194038 has a lamp attachment hole in the rear bumper, and a lamp unit is inserted in this attachment hole. The lamp unit has a lamp lens attached to a lamp housing. A lower section of the lamp housing is provided with a hood portion that extends toward the front side of the vehicle body relative to the lamp attachment hole.
The hood portion blocks muddy water splashed upward by a rear wheel. The blocked water travels along the hood portion and drips down from the front end of the hood portion so as to be drained therefrom. Since the water is drained toward the front side of the vehicle body, the water can be prevented from being drained to a design surface at the rear side of the vehicle body through a gap between the lower side of the lamp unit and the lamp attachment hole.
The water splashed upward by the rear wheel may sometimes spatter onto areas above the hood portion. The water spattered on the areas above the hood portion may reach the lamp unit from above the lamp unit. The water reaching the lamp unit may sometimes enter the interior of the lamp unit. With the vehicle discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-194038, it is difficult to drain the water once it enters the lamp unit.
In a vehicle discussed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-290605, a recess that is recessed toward the front side of the vehicle body is formed in the rear bumper, and a reflector is fitted to this recess. An area of the rear bumper where the reflector is attached is covered with a shield member from the inside of the vehicle body.
By covering the aforementioned area with the shield member, muddy water splashed upward by a rear wheel can be prevented from entering the interior of the reflector from the area where the reflector is attached. By preventing the muddy water from entering the interior of the reflector, the muddy water is prevented from being drained toward a design surface of the rear bumper from the reflector. Because the muddy water is not drained to the design surface of the rear bumper, excellent external appearance can be maintained.
However, the configuration according to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-290605 has a large number of components due to the use of the shield member. For this reason, there is room for improvement in the achievement of cost reduction of the vehicle.